


Weirdness Games

by ChemGalCat



Category: Gravity Falls, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemGalCat/pseuds/ChemGalCat
Summary: A BillDip Hunger Games FanficWhat if Weirdmaggedon had never stopped? What if Bill had won?Ever since they were 12, Dipper and Mabel Pines had travelled to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer. The summer that they turned 18, they decided to stay. During the first summer, they rescued Ford from the portal, but never met Bill. And Ford conviniently "forgot" to mention Bill toeveryone for 7 years. But when Bill finds out about Ford's rift, he finds a way into the Pines' lives, and this time, it seems to be for good.When Bill finally finds a way to break the rift and start Weirdmaggedon, the Pines try everything to stop him. Nothing works. Bill starts a new yearly tradition based off of a human book called "The Hunger Games." But when Mabel Pines is called to participate in Bill's so-called "Weirdness Games, " everything comes crumbling down. Especially for Bill.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	1. The Morning

•~Dipper~•  
Dipper sighed as he tied the bow tie on his suit. Everyone had to like nice for the Reaping, or they would be punished. That was one of the strangest rules Bill had made, but he didn't really care. He kept running his energency backup plan in his head. If Mabel was called, which was actually pretty unlikely, he would volunteer as tribute. If he was called and Mabel volunteered, he would refuse. Even though theywere legal adults now, he was still as fiercely protective of Mabel as Stan was. He knew his sister was probably the better fighter, but he couldn't risk it. He wouldn't gamble with his twin sister's ife on a "probably." He was still lost in thought when Ford called his name. This broke his train of thought.  
"Coming!" He called as he ran down the stairs of the Mystery Shack, which no longer had a magical barrier. Ford had agreed with Bill to take it away, but only in exchange for his brother, Stanley, to be released from Bill's prison. Thankfully Bill had agreed.  
As Dipper, reached the kitchen, he saw that Mabel was wearing one of Pacifica's dresses. Mabel had become close with Pacifica after Candy and Grenda had left town, shortly before Weindmaggedon. Mabel had reached out to them in secret, warning them not to return. She had been very lonely without her best friends, but surprisingly, it was Pacifica who outstretched the hand of friendship. They had become great friends after that, and Pacifica was actually nice to Mabel and Dipper both. She had basically become a part of the fsmily since then, along with Soos. Both of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Mabel and Stan. Ford was pacing behind them. When he saw Dipper, he said, "Dipper, you need to eat quickly. The reaping is today, and I don't want to know what happens if we're late."  
Dipper sat and ate the food that Soos's Abuelita had prepared. He didn't really like it, but it helped calm his nerves. When he was done, he set his bowl in the sink, and walked up to his great-uncle Ford.  
"Could we talk?" Dipper asked quietly. When Ford nodded, he led him out of the kitchen and into another room.  
"Great-Uncle Ford, how good of a fighter do you think Mabel is?" Dipper nervously asked.  
"She's a great fighter. Why?"  
Dipper took a deep breath, and then dropped the bombshell. "If she's reaped, I'm going to take her place."


	2. Ford's Warning

•~Dipper~•  
Dipper hurriedly added onto his previous statement, explaining and probably rambling to Ford about not risking Mabel's life on a gamble. When Dipper was done speaking, Ford finally spoke.  
"Dipper, I don't think I can talk you out of this. But what I can do is warn you: Bill is quite a force to be reckoned with. He will most likely make these Games unfair against those represented on the Zodiac. Please, if you end up volunteering, or,if you're reaped, be careful."  
"I will, Great-Uncle Ford. I will."  
A moment later, Dipper and Ford returned to the kitchen, where everyone was just about finished eating. When everyone had fully finished, the Pines walked out to their minivan, which Stan insisted on driving. Ford had shotgun, and Soos and Abuelita sat in the middle row of seats. In the back, Mabel,sat in the middle, while Dipper sat to her right and Pacifica to her left. Nobody spoke a word, not even Mabel. Everyone understood that many people would be dying soon.  
When the Pines reached the town square, they parked and filed into their spots, standing behind some people Dipper didn't know and in front of the Corduroys. Wendy looked as if she had been crying. Dipper had to resist the urge to pat her on the arm as he walked by. After he was in place, Dipper's mind was strangely blank. He just couldn't think. He couldn't even think of the exact words to express his worry, he was so worried.  
Eventually every one of the residents of Gravity Falls was in place. One of Bill's Henchmaniacs began to read from a paper.  
"By the order of Bill Cipher, overlord of Gravity Falls, we gather here to choose nine citizens of Gravity Falls fight to the death. The victor shall be granted a single wish, under certain constraints. We shall now reap the nine individuals."  
Dipper watched the Henchmaniac reach his arm into a large glass bowl. The reaping had begun.


	3. The Reaping

•~Dipper~•  
The Henchmaniac pulled his arm out of the bowl, and a small piece of folded paper the same color as Bill with it. He opened it and called out, “Susan Wentworth.” Dipper watched Lazy Susan walk up to a small roped off area and go inside of it. He was a little confused as to how someone older than 18 had gotten called, but that confusion dissipated as he remembered that these Games had been created by Bill. Of course he wouldn’t care how old his tributes were. He was so deep in thought about this that he almost didn’t hear the next name.  
“Toby Determined,” the Henchmaniac called. Toby walked next to Lazy Susan. As the rest of the names were called, everything went by in a blur.  
“Kevin Corduroy. Robert Valentino. Tambry Orine.” Dipper could barely stand to watch as so many people were called. Almost all of them would die.  
“Edwin Durland. Tyler Cutebiker. Nate Shrenup.”  
Dipper focused his attention again. This was the last name, and that meant chances were very slim that anyone in his family would be called. But not slim enough.  
“Mabel Pines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter!


	4. "I Volunteer as Tribute."

•~Dipper~•  
Everything moved in slow motion for Dipper. His sister's name was called. She took a slow step forward. Ford placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder in a gesture that clearly meant "Don't." Dipper shrugged that shoulder just hard enough for Ford to feel. Ford removed his hand. Dipper grabbed Mabel's arm. He pulled her back and turned her around, hugging her. After about three seconds, he released the hug but still held onto her arm, keeping her in place. He took a deep breath to still his racing mind. As everything returned to real time, he shouted in his loudest, calmest, most courageous voice, "I volunteer as tribute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but I'm gonna update again within the next hour, probably way sooner. Next chapter is Bill's POV.


	5. Crumbled Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had almost all the chapter written but then my stupid old device died and deleted it so sorry if this is bad, i had a better and longer wersion.

•~Bill~•  
Bill sat on his bed. He had a bright blue flame hovering in front of him, showing him a live feed of the reaping. It was currently focused on Dipper Pines' face.  
"He's so smart and selfless and brave! And also super handsome! Reminds me of an old flame of mine!" The triangle said to himself, adding that last part slightly bitterly. He continued staring at Dipper until the first formalities of the Reaping were said. Bill asked,himselfvwhy he had even added those instead of just hlgetting straight to the drawing of the names. Soon the formalities were over, and the names were called. Bill made remarks on each one. When Mabel Pines was called, he smirked.  
"Bye bye, Shooting St-"  
Suddenly Bill fell off of his bed. He was surprised by Dipper volunteering.  
"WHAT?" He shrieked as the flame extinguished itself. If it had played a moment longer, he would have seen the entire Pines family except Ford yelling for Dipper to stop, and then everything going silent as the entire crowd did the District 12 salute from the original Hunger Games.  
Bill immediately started to talk to himself, as he always did,when he was thinking deeply and with strong emotion.  
"I can't say no volunteers, then I'd have to make another rule! I can't believe he did this! I kept his name out of the bowl so there was no chance he'd die, and here he goes, playing the sacrifice card! I had a whole plan, too!" Bill wailed. He snapped his fingers and a list appeared. Bill had no clue that it was similar to Dippers list from the night he copied himself to try to get Wendy to like him. The yellow triangle unfolded the list and read through it, then burned it with his blue flames.  
"I was gonna invite him over to watch the Weirdness Games with me, and then I was gonna-"  
Bill was inturrupted by a knock on his door.  
"What is it?" Bill growled. A Henchmaniac responded nervously through the door, "Th- the tributes are here."  
Bill took a deep breath and snapped his fingers, teleporting to his throne. It was go time for plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys imma let yall in on a little secret: bill has no plan b {yet ;)}


	6. The Rules

•~Bill~•  
Bill tried his best not to stare at Dipper as his one-eyed gaze swept over the nine tributes. He was still rattled from seeing Dipper volunteer, but he didn't let it show. He couldn't let it show, or his illusion of complete control would be ruined. That was what made him powerful: illusions and lies. He realized tht the tributes were staring at him. He quickly swept his gaze over them again, then laughed his trademark maniacal laugh.   
"Well hello there nerds! Are you ready to die for our entertainment?" Bill said cheerfully as he gestured to his Henchmaniacs. "All but one of you, that is! But you didn't know that yet, since I haven't explained the rules! I better get to that!" Bill laughed.  
The tributes all stared in fear at Bill as he started to talk.  
"There are nine of you meatsacks instead of 24 for a simple reason: We can't have too many deaths, or else the population will decline too much to support the games! We want this to last forever! But thats beside the point. You weaklings are here for the rules! They're pretty simple: In one hour, you will get teleported to this year's arena. As soon as you're there, you can either grab a weapon or run like a wimp! Last one alive wins!" Bill started to laugh maniacally. When he had finished, he simply said, "Socialize here for an hour, but remember: There can only be one winner!"  
Bill then snapped, teleporting himself back to his room to think of how to get Pine Tree out of there.


	7. Socialization

•~Dipper~•

Dipper was the only one who had been calm the whole time Bill was speaking. He had read the Hunger Games series already, so he knew the rules. Once Bill had teleported away, Dipper stood up and looked over the tributes. He saw Lazy Susan and realized that she would be at the most disadvantage, so he walked over to her. She was still on the floor, looking shell-shocked.  
"Lazy Susan?" Dipper said gently, trying to get her to focus. Once she looked at him, he started speaking again. He made sure to be quiet, so that none of the Henchmaniacs stationed around the room heard him trying to help. He had a gut feeling that helping another tribute was a sure way to get killed before the games started.  
"Lazy Susan, you're at the most disadvantage here, what with your eye and your age. You need to work smarter if you want to survive. Maybe you should get a weapon that's not close to anyone else, and then go find a place to hide. Can you do that for me?"  
"I think so, Dipper. Thank you," Lazy Susan replied.  
Dipped smiled at her, and then walked to Deputy Durland, who Dipper guessed would be suffering from separation anxiety. His guess turned out to be correct, for when he reached Durland, the man seemed to think Dipper was the sheriff for a second.  
Dipper whispered to the deputy, "Hey, you have to focus on surviving. That's the only way you'll see him again, ok?"  
"Ok, Dipper. I'll focus on that. Thank you."  
Dipper smiled at the man, and then walked on. He went to most of the tributes and gave them advice, skipping only Robbie and Tambry, who were making out like it was the last night of their lives, which it quite possibly could have been. Just as Dipper finished talking to the last tribute, Bill appeared on the throne.  
"Time's up, meatsacks! Let's get this show started!" Bill said. He then snapped.  
Dipper felt a dizzying rush of vertigo, and suddenly appeared in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a new POV!


End file.
